


Fig Leaf

by decadentbynature



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: 'Everything I do is to help you achieve your desires' Aaravos whispers as he appears as an illusion in Viren's cell. Viren demands to be told how anything he's done as been for his benefit. The answer he gets is furthest away from what he was expecting.Slipping his hand between Viren's legs, a playful smile tugging at his lips, Aaravos whispers once more 'I am only doing as you desire, nothing more, nothing less'.





	Fig Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you know I just had to write something like this. Sexy elf man with a voice like that? Oh yes, definitely had to write him doing something dirty <3  
> There's going to be more incoming once I get the chance  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

There was water dripping somewhere. The sound was threatening to drive him insane. Steadily, every third breath, a sharp plop that seemed to pierce straight through his head. Resisting the urge to bash his head back against the cold, damp stone wall, Viren stared up at nothing at all – his tiny cell illuminated by the small shafts of moonlight shining through the bars of the small window situated at the top of the wall opposite of the heavy iron door. 

Other than that continued infuriating plop of water falling from somewhere, he could hear the guards shuffling and whispering to one each other outside. The exact details of the conversation were lost to him, muffled by the heavy stone but it didn’t seem too far fetched to assume that his arrest was the subject of both their and a great many conversations happening right now. 

Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, Viren uncomfortably shifted on the poor excuse for a bed that he’d been tossed on. It was really nothing more than a wooden plank with a thin sheet thrown over it. The shackles were digging into his wrists, rubbing the skin raw. A sharp rap of pain thudded at the base of his neck and in-between his eyes, steadily growing worse with every heartbeat. Despite being desperately tired, sleep clawed at the edges of his consciousness but was prevented from fully taking possession of him by his racing thoughts. 

Aaravos…this was all that strange elf’s fault. He’d been stringing him along since the moment they first encountered one another. Everything he had him do, all the strange rituals, the bizarre magic, what had been his intention? Had it been to end him up imprisoned, perhaps even hours away from his head being placed on the chopping block? What had been his agenda? Why pretend to want to help them, than allow him to be arrested and imprisoned? What was his end game? What kind of trouble had he allowed himself to get into by trusting that villain?

All of his planning, everything he had worked so hard to achieve…gone because he had made the foolish mistake to trust that strange elf. 

“What do I do now?” Viren murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. There was no way to talk his way out of this. He was well and truly stuck. 

“Wait and see.” A familiar voice rumbled quietly into his ear, making him jump with a sharp grunt.

Grimacing, having completely forgotten about the disgusting maggot that had burrowed into his ear earlier, Viren tried to rub the ear that the offending insect was in, only to find he was unable to get the angle right. Pushing out a hard breath through clenched teeth, he seethed, “Silence. I don’t want to hear anything from you, traitor.” 

“Traitor?” Aaravos breathed, “I am doing exactly what you wish. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Viren snapped, struggling to control the volume of his voice. Last thing he wanted was the guards sticking their heads in to see who he was talking to, only to find that, to all appearances, he was speaking to himself. 

“I told you.” Aaravos responded, sounding slightly annoyed, “I don’t lie. I never lie. I am here to serve you until you have achieved exactly what you desire.”

“Then why-“ Viren’s voice died in his throat. Materializing out of the shadows hanging heavily to the stark wall was an all too familiar figure. With the smallest smile on his face, Aaravos took a step towards him, the moonlight falling softly on his tall form. Mouth hanging open, Viren blinked repeatedly, half way certain that his exhaustion had finally caught up with him, causing him to hallucinate. Quickly closing the distance between them, his long legs easily allowing him to cross the small cell with only a couple steps, Aaravos stopped before in, gazing down at him with clear amusement in his strange eyes. 

“How-?” Viren gasped, then snarled, “You could leave the mirror at any time?!” 

“I am but an illusion.” Aaravos chuckled, slowly lowering himself down to one knee so that he and Viren were closer to being at eye level with one another, “You wanted to see me, to talk to me so I am here.” 

Mouth twisting into an enraged sneer, Viren spat, “See you? Why would I ever, after you betrayed-“ 

“I did not.” Aaravos interrupted him sternly, “This, all of this, is to help you achieve what you truly desire.” 

“How is getting me arrested and executed helping me achieve what I desire?” Viren sucked in a deep breath, the air tasting of mold and damp. Red burned in the corners of his vision. His fault, it was all this dastardly elf’s fault! “Leave! Leave me be! I don’t want to see you or talk to you! Just allow me to rot, as clearly was your true intention.” 

Aaravos gave him an unimpressed, bored look then sighed heavily, slowly shaking his head. He appeared to think for a moment, one hand raising to idly play with his pointed ear, those strange eyes slipping away from Viren’s face to gaze down at the floor before, abruptly, flicking back up. Flinching back instinctively – when the freak was in the mirror, his bizarre looks hadn’t bother him at all but now that he was so close, he couldn’t help but to be unsettled – Viren opened his mouth to once again issue the order for Aaravos to disappear from his sight when the strange elf pushed forward, moving in even closer to Viren. 

“What’re you-AAH!” Viren could bite back an undignified, high pitched yelp when one of Aaravos’s hands unceremoniously slipped between his parted legs to shamelessly cup his crotch. Wrenching back so hard that he slammed the back of his head against the stone wall, Viren hissed, “What’re you-?!” 

“Giving you exactly what you want.” Aaravos breathed, his deep voice laced with amusement. "I've known since the moment you spoke."

“Get off! What are you talking about? I don’t-!” A hard shudder wracked his body when Aaravos began to fondle him through the thin material of his trousers. Squeezing, caressing, rubbing his cock, quickly encouraging him to get hard. Pleasure raced up his spine. Heat rushed across the surface of his skin. Suddenly, the once icy cell was now entirely too hot. Sweat popped up on his forehead. His stomach rolled dangerously, threatening to toss up what little was in there. Disgust and horror swelled sickeningly in his chest, raising up into his throat to choke him. 

“Stop-!” He ground out through clenched teeth, his body trembling as that despicable pleasure continued to grow hotter. Disgust wriggled over his skin like the deplorable leech buried deep in his ear. What was wrong with him?! The freak was barely touching him, and he was already so horridly turned on. Precum leaked into his underwear, soaking right through into his trousers. His cock was already standing fully to attention, straining against the cloth restraints. Any more than this, and he might cum in his pants! He might cum while being molested by this villain! “Stop touching me! Get off!” 

Aaravos chuckled, a sound that reminded him of two rocks being rubbed together, “Stop? You always tell me not to lie but I think that’s advice you need to take to heart.”

“What’re you-?” The words were lost to a shameful, lewd moan that rippled up out of his throat when Aaravos’s fingers pressed insistently to one specific spot that caused an explosion of heat to rush out from the base of his belly. Unconsciously bucking against that horrid hand, his thoughts momentarily overrun by the intense pleasure, Viren panted heavily, sweat rolling into his eyes, making them sting. What…what was wrong with him? What was going on with his body? Why was he reacting in such a way?! He didn’t want this freak touching him like this! Vomit…he was going to vomit, it felt like his stomach was trying to forcefully eject itself straight out of his throat. 

“Stop.” He growled weakly, trying and failing to sound authoritative. Rather, he only succeed in sounding pathetic, the shameful wilt of his words scalding his dizzied mind, “Stop it now, I don’t-“ 

“What a bad boy.” Aaravos breathed, and Viren was more than a little alarmed to see that the strange elf seemed to be flushed. Even more disturbing was the hungry gleam in those bright, unsettling eyes. He stared up at him, his stare boring right through him, laying him bare and naked, exposing everything. An immense sense of vulnerability slammed into Viren so hard that it stole the breath right out of his lungs. Eaten…he was going to be eaten alive. This freak was going to devour him, to violate him, to degrade and defile him! Away, he needed to get away! He needed to put a stop to this now! But there was no way for him to do so. He was trapped, the cold metal of the shackles bit into his skin, a constant reminder that there was no getting away from this. 

Fighting hard against the panic that was threatening to seize him at any moment, Viren scrounged up what strength he could find, and snarled, “I’m telling you-!” 

“Bad boys must be punished.” Aaravos whispered, his deep voice laced with amusement, his hand pausing in its deplorable movements, “If you refuse to be honest, then I will make you.” 

“What-?” 

Viren barely had any time to cough out that exclamation before Aaravos was moving, roughly yanking open the folds of his trousers, tugging aside the fabric until his cock was bouncing free from the constraints. A weird spasm shook his bowels at the sight of his rock hard, freely weeping dick. Why…why was in such a condition?! Had this freak done something to him that was forcing him to have this kind of reaction?! His stuttering mind frantically scrambled to hold onto the explanation, squealing that that must be it, that was why he was acting in such a sordid manner! 

His hips bucked indecently when Aaravos’s large hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a gentle bump. The feel of the strange elf’s hand…despite him being an illusion, it felt so real. His hand was smooth, soft, warm. What kind of magic was this? What was even happening anymore? He couldn’t think straight anymore. The horror and pleasure mixing together to create a noxious concoction that made him feel terribly ill was too much – his mind was going blank. Aaravos must have done something, there must be something connected to this illusion that was causing him to feel like this. He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t ever act this shamefully if he wasn’t being forced to! 

Panting hard, swallowing hard against the bile raising in his throat, Viren gasped, “Stop! Whatever you’re doing to me, stop-!” 

“What I’m doing?” Aaravos smiled softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently across the weeping slit, causing his cock to violently twitch, “You really ought to stop lying to yourself. I am doing nothing beyond just doing exactly as you desire. Why continue to try to deny it when your body is being so honest?” 

“I don’t desire this!” Viren roared, no longer caring about the volume of his voice. Allow the guards to come and think him crazy, as long as it gets him out of this nightmare! “Get off me! Stop!” 

“Oh,” Aaravos sighed, “you poor thing. So out of touch with what you truly want. Do not worry. I will show you exactly what you desire.” 

“Don’t-!” Viren choked out but it was too late. 

Sliding his mouth open, revealing a dark colored tongue and a row of stark white teeth, Aaravos leaned down to take the head of Viren’s cock between his lips, clamping down around him, engulfing his shaft in intense wet heat. Crying out, throwing his head back, banging it once again against the stone wall, a terrifying shriek of pleasure radiated up his spine, ending up in his mind as an immense punch of ecstasy. Sliding down further, taking in the entirety of his length, surrounding every last inch of his cock in that horrific heat, driving the pleasure up further and further until Viren was on the right on the verge of howling like an animal in terror, Aaravos paused for a moment when his nose was buried in the thick patch of pubic hair to suck hard on him, his tongue rubbing near lovingly against the underside of his cock before slowly sliding back up until just the head was inside. Swirling his tongue around the bulbous, spongy mass, Aaravos looked up at him just as Viren found himself, much against his will, looking down. 

A terrifying mix of lust, hunger and amusement burned in those strange eyes. The corners of his lips tilted up into the barest of smiles with their gazes met. Clamping his hands down onto Viren’s hips, holding him easily in place, exerting a strength that he never would have expected, Aaravos began to bob up and down, sucking hard on his length, swallowing down the copious amounts of precum pouring down his throat. Lewd sucking, slurping, wet noises filled the otherwise silent cell. Moaning, gasping and panting, trembling where he sat restrained, Viren’s hands curled into tight fists between his back and the wall. Tears scalded the corners of his eyes. Mortification burned a hole straight through his chest. He thought he might vomit before but knew he was going to do any moment now. Pleasure so intense and overwhelming screeched throughout his entire body. His body felt so hot. 

He hated this…he hated it! He didn’t want to be made to feel this good by this disgusting elf! Cumming…he was going to cum! This revolting beast was going to force him to cum! 

“Stop!” He sobbed, “Please, stop! Stop!” 

All he heard in response was a rusty chuckle. Rather than come to a stop, just as he pleaded, Aaravos sped up, seemingly sensing how close he was to cumming. Sliding one hand down further, Aaravos shamelessly groped his ass as he continued to rapidly stroke his cock with his mouth. Clenching his teeth together, a tear tumbling down his cheek, Viren desperately fought to force his orgasm back but it was no use. Aaravos seemed to know exactly what to do, where to touch, how to use his tongue and lips to ramp that pleasure steadily up higher and higher but the simple fact was…it’d been so long since he’d been touched like this. To say he was pent up was an understatement. 

“Please-!” Viren whispered raggedly one last time before he just couldn’t hold on anymore. Hips straining forward, every muscle in his body tensing up, a high pitched, reedy scream ripped its way out of his throat as he spent himself into Aaravos’s warm mouth. Blood rushed in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. His vision flickered wildly. It felt…incredible, it felt beyond incredible. He couldn’t remember cumming this hard, or it ever feeling this good before. Not even during his most close and intimate moments with his wife. 

…he hated it. He hated every moment of it. As the pleasure faded to a strange buzzing in the tips of his fingers and the base of his belly, agonizing shame was quick on its heels. 

Sliding off his cock with a lewd slurp, Aaravos leaned back, allowing his mouth to stay open so that Viren could see the splash of white across his dark colored tongue. Flinching, clamping his eyes shut, his stomach lurching at the sight, Viren instinctively recoiled when Aaravos pushed up until his mouth was directly next to his ear and audibly swallowed, sending a sluggish slither of disgust sliding down his spine. 

“Delicious.” Aaravos whispered, and licked the shell of his ear. "I didn't expect it to taste so sweet."

“Why are you doing this?” Viren asked shakily, keeping his head turned away, unable to bear to look at that despicable villain. 

“Because this is what you desire.” Aaravos said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Warm fingers slipped underneath his jaw, clamping down with incredible strength. Forcing his head around so that he was forced to look up into those strange eyes, Aaravos smiled – a taunting, mocking smile that made Viren’s skin crawl. Holding him in place, seemingly completely unaffected by his attempts to yank his head away, Aaravos leaned down, closing the small distance between them and gently pressed his lips to Viren’s. Grunting in disgust, baffled by how soft and smooth the bastard’s lips were, Viren clamped his lips tightly together, shuddering when Aaravos licked the seam of his lips. 

“Wait and see.” Aaravos whispered once more, releasing Viren’s jaw. Sliding back, he made quick work of tidying Viren up, making it look as though his clothing had never been disturbed in the first place, “You will not die. Everything you desire will be yours, just be patient. I promise you that everything I do is only in the pursuit of your desires.” 

“Lies.” Viren seethed, “Lies, lies, lies! If that was true, then why-!” 

Jolting down, abruptly bringing his face close, causing Viren to recoil, adding a three bang to the back of his head, Aaravos stared him in the eye for several moments, unblinking, unmoving then whispered, “I do not lie. I will return the next night, when the moonlight has filled the entire room. By that point, I do hope you've learned to be a little more honest. Or," Aaravos smiled slightly, his eyes sparking with heat and mischief, "I'll be forced to punish you once more.”

With that, Aaravos stepped back, slid into the shadows and vanished without a trace. Breathing hard, the sweat coating his body quickly cooling down into a thick layer of slime that made his clothes stick to his skin in all the wrong places. The beat of his heart gradually slowed back down to a normal pace but the nausea, the disgust remained like a stone in his belly. Staring at where Aaravos once stood, his last words echoing endlessly inside his mind, Viren bit down hard onto his tongue, his lips still tingling with the sensation of that bastard’s lips smoothing against them, still able to feel that freak’s mouth on his cock. 

“Lies.” He whispered to himself, uncaring that Aaravos more than likely could hear him. That freak knew nothing of him, understood nothing of what he wanted. This was all just to mess with him, to torture him. It was a sick ploy for Aaravos to get some kind of entertainment while stuck in that mirror or wherever he was. His greatest desire…it wasn’t this. It wasn’t…this. All of this…it was that freak’s doing, he was messing with his head, he was mocking him. He…he couldn’t allow him to affect him! 

Squeezing his eyes closed, Viren dropped his head, his chin resting against his breastbone and let out a shaky breath. Next time the guards came to check on him, he would reveal just what was hiding in his ear. He would beg for them to break the mirror, to sever the connection between him and Aaravos. After that, he would find his own way to get what he wanted. If this…despicable, lewd, salacious, vile act was what that bastard thought he truly wanted then…he would have nothing to do with him. He should have known better, he should’ve known better than to allow his curiosity to get the better of him! Looked where it’d gotten him, locked in a prison cell, unable to shake the memory of that freak’s lips against his own.


End file.
